emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5819 (17th January 2011)
Plot Flowers have been laid outside the shop for Terry and Viv. As Leyla lays some down, Brenda is reading the cards. Ashley tells Brenda that Terry was a good man. Brenda says that he threw his life away for nothing. Henshall and Prior watch from afar. Bob breaks down in front of Marlon, saying he can't face telling the twins what's happened to Viv. Gennie, Chas, Henshall and Prior enter the remains of Victoria Cottage. Prior is certain that whoever set the fire was also responsible for the prank phone calls and break-in. Brenda is now standing in Connelton. She realises the house is in Terry's name. She is torturing herself over whether something was going on between him and Viv and breaks down wondering if he was hers to lose. Bob asks Brenda for a drink. She voices her questions over Terry and Viv and he snaps at her. Gennie questions Bob. He tells Gennie that Viv came onto him but Terry said no. Gennie tells Henshall and Prior about Andy and his obsession with Katie. Chas tells them about Carl. Cain returns from down south and is riled to see Charity and Jai enjoying each other's company. Debbie questions Charity, who confirms that the flirting is purely to wind Cain up. She needs to play Jai to ensure the job leads to bigger and better things, but has no intention of trading Cain in. Zak is still feeling guilty over the fire, but Betty has told him she bares no grudge. Doug receives a phone call from his secret lover. Diane tries to find out who it is. Prior asks Gennie if she really believes it was Andy. Gennie tells them that if they think the stalker and the fire are connected then Andy is their man. Brenda lays flowers for Terry and tells him she loves him. Gennie tells Katie what she told the police. Katie doesn't believe it was him, she says that he wouldn't be capable. Gennie snaps at her saying that people have died and she should not protect him. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *DS Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *DC Laura Prior - Elaine Glover Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Hotten Road *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Main Street *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Public bar, back lobby and beer garden *Leyla's - Shop floor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,720,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes